<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thoughts and Affection by allbluefantastical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787564">Thoughts and Affection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allbluefantastical/pseuds/allbluefantastical'>allbluefantastical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Awkwardness, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allbluefantastical/pseuds/allbluefantastical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rough, calloused hands hesitantly met with soft blonde locks as the scent of cooking drifted into Zoro’s nose. He almost expected to be met with a flaming leg to the face—he could see Sanji jolt a little bit before relaxing—but he remembered.</p><p>Sanji was his boyfriend now. The word sounded so foreign even in his mind, and Zoro would expect it to sound even more so on his tongue.</p><p>—</p><p>Zoro has some thoughts about Sanji and their relationship with each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thoughts and Affection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Second work. Hope you enjoy this! Again, grammatical issues and typos are possible. Constructive criticism is not welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rough, calloused hands hesitantly met with soft blonde locks as the scent of cooking drifted into Zoro’s nose. He almost expected to be met with a flaming leg to the face—he could see Sanji jolt a little bit before relaxing—but he remembered.</p><p>Sanji was his boyfriend now. The word sounded so foreign even in his mind, and Zoro would expect it to sound even more so on his tongue. They had only gotten together two weeks (maybe three?) ago, and it felt as if minimal progress had been made.</p><p>Before then, if Zoro had even dared enter the galley, Sanji would practically combust and shoot millions of questions at him while cooking. (Which was almost impressive...not that Zoro would ever admit that.)</p><p>Now, Zoro could come in whenever he wanted to. The worst he’d get was Sanji staring daggers at him for a split second—probably assuming he was Luffy coming to smuggle some meat—before realizing it was just his boyfriend and returning to whatever he was doing. (There it is. That word, ‘boyfriend,’ again.)</p><p>Sanji was fiesty. Sassy, even. He wasn’t afraid of anything it felt like. But, it was only recently that Zoro was coming to terms with the fact that maybe that wasn’t true.</p><p>Sometimes, it felt like Sanji was a bit afraid. No, not afraid. Nervous. Nervous to take any sort of action with he and Zoro’s relationship. After all, Sanji was known to be a ladies man.</p><p>Really, it was only yesterday that Sanji seemed to gain courage and actually hold Zoro’s hand. (It was nice. It was strange. An even balance, maybe.)</p><p>Zoro’s thoughts were interrupted as the oven beeped. His hand froze and he quickly brought it away from Sanji’s scalp.</p><p>Affection was a weird thing, Zoro came to realize. His cheeks warmed with either the fact that he was flustered or embarrassed. He couldn’t tell, nor did he want to.</p><p>Affection can be displayed in many ways. Either you can think about someone, say it to them verbally, or—</p><p>Sanji stepped away from Zoro after a couple seconds (probably to go check the oven), interrupting his thoughts once again. Graciously, Sanji offered him a smile. (Albeit, one that was laced with a hint of awkwardness, but a smile that had Zoro’s heart picking up its pace anyway.)</p><p>Or, affection can be displayed in a physical way. Such as a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>